


His favourite movie

by raggedyfangirl666



Series: Let us create better memories [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Parenting, Bit of Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I really hate Lydia's dad... like, Parent-Child Relationship, Star Wars - Freeform, Stydia, a bit angsty, post-series finale, really hate him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 16:55:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11925177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raggedyfangirl666/pseuds/raggedyfangirl666
Summary: Lydia always claimed to hate Star Wars... Stiles finds out why and tries to change her mind.





	His favourite movie

He found it between her childhood photographs, loose as if it didn’t belong there: a five-year-old strawberry-blonde girl in bright pink pajamas watching TV enthusiastically. She wasn’t so different there from when he met her a few years later or from the other photos that littered the album with toothless smiles and bright hazel eyes. However, what caught his attention wasn’t her but the easily distinguishable storm trooper on the TV screen.

“Lydia!” Stiles shouted, holding out the image for her to see.

The girl almost jumped at the sudden excitement in the boy’s tone. She had been too focused on studying to notice her boyfriend finding the photo album.

“What?” Lydia asked, not really paying much attention to the details in the picture.

_Wow, her hair was a mess... and who let her wear those pijamas?_

Stiles stood up from where he was sitting at the corner of her old room, back in her house in Beacon Hills.

“You told me you didn’t like Star Wars” He complained.

_Oh._

Lydia rolled her eyes and went back to her book.

“I don’t.” She said curtly.

“And that smile you have in the photo?” The boy insisted.

“Stiles, let it be.” The banshee closed her textbook a little more forceful than necessary. “I am hungry.”

She stood up and left the room. If it had been any other movie, maybe Stiles would have dropped the topic or at least noticed the tension building up in his girlfriend’s manners… but it had to be Star Wars.

“Lydiaa! You are not getting away from this conversation that easily. Food or no food.”

He followed her to the kitchen, where she was taking stuff out of the fridge: cheese, ham, lettuce.

“Do you want one sandwich or two?” Lydia asked, completely ignoring his previous statement.

“What I want is an explanation.” Stiles said, arms crossed. “You can’t just stop _loving_ Star Wars.”

“Yes, you can. It’s called growing up.”

“It’s called bullshit.”

“Stiles, drop it.”

The sudden tiredness in her voice finally piqued his attention. She didn’t give up that easy in one of their banters. There were really few times when she gave up at all.

“Lydia.” The boy softened his tone as he reached for her hands, which were busy cutting some bread. “What is it?”

The girl sighed and let herself be drawn closer to her boyfriend, sandwiches forgotten.

"It's nothing" She said, looking into his eyes.

 _I don't want to talk about this._ She tried to tell him, but, at the same time:  _Please, make me say it so I can get it off my chest._

"Lyds."  He insisted.  _I know you too well._

"Fine" The banshee sighed again and buried her head in his shoulder. "I used to watch it with my dad."

 _Oh._ The rest of the pieces of the story falling into place in his brain.

"I didn't take your dad as the kind of person who likes Star Wars." Stiles tried to keep his voice calm and reassuring, although he felt nothing but spite for that man, especially not in the last few days.

The previous Monday, when they had just got home for winter break, they had received the news that Mr. Martin wouldn't be attending her daughter's graduation, a few months from then. Stiles was livid.  _He wouldn't do what?!_ Lydia assured him that she had sent the invitation out of politeness, that she had never expected him to show up. A lie, they both knew, but it kept the pain of rejection at bay.

"He isn't." Lydia thought back of a time when her family was still united, kind of happy and normal. "But he watched the movies nevertheless... for me. He took the picture."

"And now you don't like the movies because they remind you of him." The boy guessed.

"They remind me of how I used to be enough for him... and now I'm not." She meant to say that with much more indifference than what came out in her small voice.

She had spent her whole High School years trying to build a wall between herself and her father's opinions... it had been his text last week, the  _Sorry, I don't think I can make it,_ the  _good luck_ without any kind of  _best wishes, I'm proud, I'll make it up_ or even a miserable  _Love, dad,_ what had brought all her defences down. She had tried to suck it up. Why should it matter if he was at her graduation when he had been a ghost for the last decade and a half? 

_Because there used to be a time when he wasn't a ghost._

"Hey." Of course Stiles wasn't going to let that comment slip by. He separated a bit from their sort-of-embrace and let her hands go in order to cup her face. "You are graduating MIT, Lyds, fricking MIT! And you are doing it two years beforehand and with honours. I am serious. Your mum is proud of you, Scott, Malia and the rest are proud of you... _I_ am so proud of you. And we'll all be there with you when you receive that diploma, because we love you, so much. If your father is too blind to see the amazing, bright, beautiful woman his daughter grew up to be, it's his loss. He doesn't deserve to be there and he definitely doesn't deserve you."

" _I_ don't deserve _you_." She said with a watery smile. "Thanks _._ "

"Don't be dumb." He said softly as he brought her closer and kissed her forehead. "You deserve the world."

They hugged for a few moments until the boy took a step back with a mischievous grin.

"Sooo..." He said making her furrow her brows at his change of humor. "I am definitely not going to let that bastard ruin such excellent films. What do you say we leave the sandwiches for later and make a good amount of popcorn?  _I_ will make sure that _you_  don't ever have to associate those movies with anything but their epicness and the amazing marathon we are about to have."

Lydia smiled and nodded her head. Maybe she could do that. Maybe she would just let Stiles drag her to the couch and point out every little detail that she might miss. Maybe, just maybe (although it is a _definitely_ , not that she would tell Stiles that), she would learn to love Star Wars again and it would remind her of how lucky she was to have the life that she had, with the people she loved.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoyed that mess... I was thinking of making a series with this topic: turning bad memories into better ones (does that make sense? in my head it does).


End file.
